Conventional glassware forming machines of the I.S. or individual section type comprise a plurality of sections, mechanically similar, operating out of phase with each other to produce a continuous stream of glass containers. Each section comprises a number of pneumatically operated mechanisms and each such mechanism comprises one or more pneumatic valves to control its operating sequence. Such pneumatic valves are normally controlled by solenoid operated pilot valves, which solenoid operated valves are controlled by a computerised control system for the machine.
Conveniently the pneumatic valves and the associated solenoid operated pilot valves for a single section are mounted in an array in a valve block which is mounted on the section, and significant constraints are placed upon the design of such valve blocks by the need to accommodate it in the space available in the width of one section and also by the need to make it reasonably accessible for repair and adjustment.
A typical valve block is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,489. This valve block comprises two castings secured together, one casting supporting the solenoid operated pilot valves in an array comprising two lines of such valves, and the other casting supporting the pneumatic valves associated with the pilot valves. To gain access to the pneumatic valves, for repair or adjustment, it is necessary to separate the two castings, which is a very time consuming operation.
It is one of the aspects of the present invention to provide a valve block which is economical in construction and in which access to component parts for repair or modification is facilitated.